


No Excuses

by LifeinConfusion



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight fluff, Teacher Hyunwoo, Teacher-Student Relationship, just filth really, student Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeinConfusion/pseuds/LifeinConfusion
Summary: Changkyun runs late to a very important meeting and faces the consequences.aka Professor Hyunwoo punishes Changkyun.





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. i hope you enjoy!

Changkyun tapped the end off his pen against his notebook as he stared at the clock not even pretending to listen to whatever his professor was going on about. He had other things on his mind, like the certain man he was suppose to be meeting in less then 10 minutes, this had to be the day that this class ran late. A shiver ran down his back as he thought about what might face him if he showed up to the meeting late. He swallowed thickly and tried to move his mind off that not wanting to find himself in an uncomfortable predicament just before he was about to cross the entire campus. 

Finally after what felt like an entire lifetime his professor finally said they could leave and Changkyun was the first one out the door moving as quickly as he could to his next destination. The BI building. Once he arrived he slowed down to a walk, it would make him later but if the one he was heading to caught him running it might make his punishment even worse.

He stopped outside a door with a sigh stuck on it that simply read a name “Son Hyunwoo” Changkyun took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in” a voice commanded from the other side. Changkyun opened the door and slipped inside shutting it behind him. 

“Lock it.” was the quick order that Changkyun followed immediately before taking a few more steps forward. 

“I know I’m late but Lit ran late and this is on the complete-” he was cut off before he could finish.

“I don’t want excuses” the older man spoke shortly but powerfully “come here” he commanded and Changkyun wasted no more time as he moved to stand in front of the older man. He hesitated a moment before he made eye contact. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll accept whatever you deem fit” he said biting his lip nervously. 

“That’s a good boy” was the soft praise before he was rewarded with a kiss, the only reward he was going to get for a while he predicted. 

He wasn’t sure anymore who had started it, if it was him or Hyunwoo. It started in Changkyun’s second year at the school and now he was in his last year. There had always been the attraction on his side but he wasn't sure when his dear professor had started to feel it. The beginning it had just been physical, they didn’t even figure out they were both into the power dynamic stuff until a year after they started when Changkyun finally confessed about it to him and he had been surprised to learn Hyunwoo had also been holding that side of him back and then after a more in depth conversation they figured out what the other liked and what they didn’t and after that it has been on a whole other level. After that it wasn’t till about four months ago when in the middle of a scene Changkyun had been overwhelmed and ended up breathlessly confessing that he was in love with the older male. Hyunwoo had stopped then and there much to Chankyun’s disappointment and once his brain caught up to the reasoning, his embarrassment. Then after another long serious conversation Hyunwoo confessed that he felt the same but Changkyun was still a student and until he graduated they wouldn't be able to go out in public, but that didn’t stop them, they had already been keeping themselves a secret for two years what would one more hurt. 

And that is how he now found himself sitting with his legs on either side of Hyunwoo’s thighs as they kissed. CHangkyun had one hand gripping tightly onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder and the other tangled in his hair while Hyunwoo’s hand were firmly grabbing Changkyun’s ass squeezing it and kneading it. 

Hyunwoo pulled back and moved his hands to Changkyun’s waist holding him still before he looked up at him. 

“You are not allowed to cum until I tell you, if you do you won’t be allowed to cum for a week.” Hyunwoo told him. Changkyun had to hold in a shiver as he nodded his head his toes curling in his shoes with anticipation. “Use your words baby.” he urged him.

“Yes sir.” Changkyun replied obediently. Hyunwoo smiled gently at him before he moved him off his lap till he was standing. 

“Strip.” it was always like this. Hyunwoo always felt awkward with his words unless he was teaching so when they were together it was almost always one or two word orders only speaking more when it was necessary. Changkyun would sometimes be a brat and make Hyunwoo use more words but he knew he was already on thin ice and he didn’t want to risk not being able to cum at all that day so he followed orders and started to strip making sure he gave Hyunwoo the best show he could before he finished and stood in front of him in all his glory waiting to see what he was to do next. 

“Bend over” Hyunwoo said nodding towards the desk. Changkyun let the shiver run through his body then as he moved and leaned over brassing himself on the desk as he prepared himself for what was to come. Hyunwoo got up and stood behind him gently he place a hand on Changkyuns lower black before he looked at his face “what is your safe word?” Hyunwoo asked changkyun.

“Honey.” he replied calmly, changkyun knew this part was important but he also knew he would never have to use his safe word he trusted Hyunwoo with his life. 

It was only a moment after Hyunwoo had acknowledged his safeword that the first sharp slap came down and connected to his ass and Changkyun gasped loudly and tensed up. As the same had that had just hit him gentle rubbed the spot he got a new command. 

“Count.” Changkyun swallowed and then nodded before he replied

“One.” He said with only a slight shake in his voice even if his cheeks were on fire. It had been a few weeks since he had last been punished. The end left its spot for a moment before it came back hard once more.

“Two” he gasped once he felt the hit his dick twitching to life as with each hit it aroused him more. They continued like so up until 10. Hyunwoo took more time then with rubbing the spot he had been abusing before he lent down and kissed it softly signalling that he was finished. Changkyun had his head down his his forehead against the cool wood of the desk his hands in tight fists. He slowly started to relax more as Hyunwoo continued to press light kissed up his back to his shoulders. He was still completely clothed but Changkyun could tell from where his thigh was pressing against Hyunwoo’s crotch that he was also aroused now. 

“S-sir, c-can I turn around now?” he asked still catching his breath. Hyunwoo stepped back letting him know that he could. Changkyun stood up straight again and then turned around so they were facing each other now. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled up Hyunwoo’s body not even attempting to hide it as he checked out the bulge in the front of Hyunwoo’s pants and when he made it to His face he smirked as he realized that he wasn’t the only one not hiding where their attention truly was. 

“You’re so beautiful baby.” Hyunwoo spoke softly as he stepped closer and placed his hands on Changkyun’s hips. Hyunwoo smirked before he moved and lifted Changkyun up before setting him on top of his desk. “I can’t wait till I make you even prettier with my cum.” Changkyun didn’t even try to stop the moan that escaped his lips listening to Hyunwoo’s words they were for him, he liked to be complimented but he liked it to be in the form of dirty talk and Hyunwoo was very good at it. Changkyun loved it when he acted like this and he almost forgot that he was being punished, especially once he left the cool feel of a finger covered in lube prob at his hole. He lifted his legs up and locked his arms behind his knees to hold them in place giving Hyunwoo a better angle as the first digit slowly entered the ring of muscles. It made his toes curl as Hyunwoo moved his skillful finger sinnfully slow and Changkyun was again reminded that he was being punished as the professor took his sweet time in prepping the younger. 

“P-please….I...I need more.” he begged as his thighs quivered as Hyunwoo had continued the slow fingering even going as far as using four fingers. 

“I don’t know if you deserve more, have you been good enough for it?” Hyunwoo asked him as he twisted the fingers inside of Changkyun gently curling them as he spoke. Changkyun made a sound that was in between a whimper and a moan before he replied 

“Please, I’ve been s-so good for you sir.” his cheeks were bright red as he begged from a mix of arousal and embarrassment. 

Seeming to have mercy Hyunwoo pulled his fingers out and moved and opened a draw in his desk to get what Changkyun was assuming to be a condom but he was severely mistaken when a moment instead of his dear professors dick being pushed inside of him it was instead a silicone dildo. Changkyun moaned as he was vaguely given out he asked for the dildo stretching him much more than Hyunwoo’s fingers had but it still wasn't what he truly wanted and he whimpered as he moved his legs to the side so he could look at Hyunwoo. He was greeted with a deceivingly innocent smile as hyunwoo grabbed Changkyun and moved him till he was sitting as best he could with the dildo still inside of him. 

“Sir, I wanted you.” he whined and pouted. He looked down at the now much larger bulge in Hyunwoo’s suit pants. “It looks so uncomfortable, I want to help you feel good sir.” he explained. 

“Oh but you are baby, just not with that part of you, there are lots of was for you to make me feel good.” he told him. “Now on your knees.” he ordered.

Changkyun bite his lip as he moved off the desk making sure to keep the dildo inside of him as he moved on to his knees in front of Hyunwoo, who made quick work of the fly and button of his pants before he pushed them and his boxers down just enough to free his erection which twitched once it felt the cool air. He took a step closer to Changkyun, who was staring at his dick with a hunger in his eyes, maybe it wasn’t the way he really wanted it but he loved to have Hyunwoo’s dick inside of him no matter the way. 

“Open your mouth baby” Hyunwoo ordered gentle as he was slowly stroking himself as he waited. He didn't have to wait long since the order had hardly left Hyunwoo’s lips before Changkyun had opened his mouth up and stuck his tongue out in a very erotic fashion begging Hyunwoo with his eyes. And Hyunwoo wasted no time himself as he was very obviously aroused and he quickly moved his dick into Changkyuns mouth. He moved his hips slowly in and out of Changkyuns mouth who made quick work in doing his best to make Hyunwoo feel good one of his hands moved and stroked all of the dick that wouldn't fit into his mouth and the part that was he was diligently sucking and licking. It wasn't long before Hyunwoo’s quiet moans started to fill the room as he used Changkyun to pleasure himself as he got closer his movement become rougher and Changkyun simply relaxed and let Hyunwoo have his way with his mouth. It turned him on immensely to have Hyunwoo using his mouth and then also have the dildo shoved up his ass. 

A minute later Hyunwoo gripped Changkyuns hair and pulled out of his mouth as he was suddenly coming most of it hitting his face and a few shots landed in his mouth. CHangkyun’s dick twitched as he swallowed the bitter cum, he wouldn’t say he was a cum slut but he also wouldn't say he hated it. Once Hyunwoo had caught his breath CHangkyun nuzzled his thigh and whined still painfully aroused. 

“P-please, I’ve b-been so good h-haven’t I?” he looked up at Hyunwoo cum still on his face as he stared up at him with pleading his eyes. Hyunwoo smiled and pulled him up and cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply as his other hand moved behind him and started to move the dildo in and out of him roughly causing Changkyun to gasp and moan loudly wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo to try and support himself as he was very quickly brought to the edge before Hyunwoo stopped and pulled the dildo out. This made Changkyun almost sob as his hole fluttered around nothing. 

“Please let me cum!” he begged gripping in to him tightly “I’m so close!” he continued. Before he heard a low chuckled and Hyunwoo’s lips were pressed against his ear

And in a deep whisper he said “then cum” as he shoved the dildo all the way inside of him fast. Changkyuns breath hitched and he was cumming hard hitting both of their bodies from where it was between them. 

While Changkyun was coming down Hyunwoo moved them so they were sitting in his office chair, he had taken the dildo out and had Changkyun curled up on his lap. He gently stroked his hair and whispered praises into his ear. 

“So good baby, such a good boy for me.” he kissed his temple “you made me so proud, you were beautiful” CHangkyun’s breathing slowly went back to normal as he snuggled closer into Hyunwoo. 

“T-thank you” he whispered and smiled at him leaning up and kissing him chastely.

Hyunwoo kissed him back and then pulled away. “Mmm I should have undressed too, you’re clothes are all still clean but now I need to change” he said looking down at his soiled clothes with a sigh. Changkyun smiled and kissed his cheek before laying his head down on the others shoulder 

“We can worry about that later” he said before he closed his eyes “I love you” he added before letting the comfortable feeling of Hyunwoo’s strong arms securely around him help drift him off to sleep. 

Hyunwoo smiled as he watched the younger fall asleep, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment and some kudos! thank you for reading.


End file.
